What If?
by musicfashionlover
Summary: What if Phineas and Ferb weren't step brothers? and Lawrence and Ferb just moved to the neighborhood? How would this affect their lives?
1. New Kids and Old Feelings

Summary: what if Phineas and Ferb weren't step brothers? And Lawrence and Ferb just moved to the neighborhood? How would that affect everyone's lives?

Hey guy! It's me musicfashionlover I know I shouldn't be taking on another story but… oh well! Read and review

* * *

*Phineas's P.O.V*

"_Whatcha doin'?" _

"_You had me at our grandchildren"_

"_That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell into this situation with!"_

_Isabella leans in…_

RING! I woke up with a jolt before remembering today was Tuesday and that I had school. Without my friends there I don't know how I would get through it especially Isabella whoa where did that come from? I have been thinking about her a lot and I keep having that same dream but I shouldn't dwell on it I have to get ready. "Grgrgrgrgr" "oh good morning Perry" as I finish getting ready I look out my window and notice a moving truck coming down the street must be the new neighbors.

"Phineas the bus is here!"

"Coming mom!"

I grab my backpack and quickly glide down the stairs and jump into the kitchen getting my lunch. "Bye mom!" I say running out the door "bye" she hollers back as I get on the bus and head for my seat. I finally find it with Isabella sitting in the window seat and Buford and Baljeet sitting across from her well mainly Buford seeing on how he was giving Baljeet a wedge. "Hey guys" I say, sitting down. "Hey phineas whatcha doin'?" Isabella said back.

Isabella now that was a girl I could look at all day she had the prettiest black hair, the bluest eyes, and the sweetest smile. Today she was wearing her usual outfit a pink dress with a matching bow and shoes. She and I had known each other since we were two weeks old I remember it like it was yesterday….

* * *

_Flashback_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"_Candace get the door!" _

"_Mom I'm watching phineas I can't!"_

_Linda rushes to the door "oh hello Vivian is this Isabella? She's soo cute! How old is she?" _

"_2 weeks" _

"_so is phineas come in you can put Isabella over there next to phineas"_

_Vivian walks over to where phineas and Candace are and places Isabella on the carpet next to phineas then starts talking to Linda. Then they both look over to see phineas and Isabella playing with each other "they're gonna be best friends" Linda nods in agreement. _

"_Phineas, phineas, PHINEAS!"_

"Huh? What?"

"We're here…. what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular so did you see the moving truck this morning?"

"Yeah wonder who bought that house"

"Hope their nice Danville doesn't need another Buford" she giggles in agreement "hurry up or we're going to be late!" Baljeet exclaims ahead of them "can it nerd!" Buford says giving him a noogie. Buford and Baljeet had your normal bully/nerd relationship but they also had a frenemie relationship yeah it was confusing but they wouldn't them without it. We walked into first period and took our seats which were right next to each other and tried listening to the teacher talk, no such luck. My mind started to drift and before I knew it I was thinking about Isabella.

Everything about her is perfect from her long, silky hair to her optimistically sweet attitude. I mentally sigh why am I thinking about her like this? She was my best friend, I known her since we were 2 weeks for crying out loud! But I can't help it something about her makes me drawn to her. "Listen up! Everyone this is Ferb he's new. Be nice Buford….." he snapped his fingers. " Ferb you can sit next to phineas, phineas raise your hand" i raise my hand as ferb walks over. " Hey ferb this is buford, baljeet, and last but certainly not least isabella" i say pointing at each of them "hey""hi""whatcha doin'?" ferb sliently waved "you don't talk much do you? oh well we're still gonna be great friends wanna sit with us at lunch?"

Ferb nodded "awesome! see you then!" as the bell started ringing the rest of the day was boring so i'll skip to the bus ride home. We were all sitting in our usual sits with ferb sitting in front me and izzy " hey ferb wanna come over?" he nodded "cool come on!" i say walking off the bus "see you guys tomorrow" i say to buford and baljeet who were walking to their houses which were the oppsite way. "bye" they both holler back "come on guys" izzy says locking arms with ferb and i.

* * *

We start walking to my house "so what do you think of danville so far?" izzy asks ferb "it's okay" Ferb says back his voice fully british "whoa you're british!" Phineas exclaimes "that's so cool!" izzy also exclaimes. "well this is it" i say walking up and opening the front door.

"hey phineas how was your day? whos your friend?"

"Fine mom this is ferb"

"nice to meet you ferb CANDACE COME DOWN HERE AND MEET ONE OF PHINEAS'S FRIENDS!"

"MOM I ALREADY KNOW HIS FRIENDS!"

"THIS IS A NEW ONE COME DOWN HERE!"

There's a sound of a door opening and closing then footsteps racing down the stairs to revel none other than Candace Flynn.

"Mom i was on the phone with stacy who's this?"

"Candace this is Ferb"

"That's an intresting name nice to meet you ferb"

Ferb nodded "You don't talk much do you?"

"CANDACE say your sorry this instant!"

"It was an honest question *sigh* sorry ferb"

"we're just gonna go up to my room can you come get us when dinner's ready?"

"sure thing phineas have fun!"

The three us race up the stairs to my room and flop down on the bed.

*Isabella's P.O.V*

"Where's perry?"

Ferb gives him a look as to say 'who's that?'

"oh he's my platypus i've had him since i was five he's the best. Right Izzy?"

I nod in agreement which doesn't really mean anything since i'd always agree with him. You see I've had a crush on him since we first met i love everything about him from his baby blue eyes to his optimistic attitude and i know he feels the same way but i don't know why he won't say anything is he afraid i don't feel the same? maybe he just needs i push in the right direction.

"So phineas" i say scooting closer to him "Whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know" he says his blush getting deeper.

"You don't know? That's a first."

"Umm... yeah." he replies nervously

A cough interupts us as we quickly turn away from eachother "DINNER'S READY" we all look at eachother before racing down stairs but before we knew it it was six o'clock and ferb had to go home

"see you tomorrow"

"we can walk to the bus stop together"

"Sounds good" "Bye" we both say in unison then look at eachother, blushing.

"Isabella are you staying the night"

"yea"

"ok i'll call vivan and let her know"

"Ok" phineas grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs "night mom!" "so izzy whatcha wanna do?"

"go to bed i'm really tired"

"ok" he says and we both get ready for bed then lay next to eachother in his bed. "Night izzy"

"Night phin" he instantly falls asleep and wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. And as i sigh in content i feel him smile against my hair and pull me closer if that was possible.

"izzy?"

"yeah"

"i love you"

" i love you to"

and i fall asleep content with everything in my life.

* * *

That's it! Review i love hearing from you guys weither good or bad i'll update sometime this weekend just let me know what you think bye!:-D


	2. Realization

Hey guys what's up it's me with my second chapter I'll probably update every one or two days depending on how I feel

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb if I did phinabella would be together

It's still Isabella POV

* * *

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

I woke up with a start and look over my shoulder to see Phineas sleeping. He looks so peaceful, I try to move but something heavy is on my torso

"Phin it's time to wake up"

"Five more minutes mom"

"It's Isabella"

"I'm up!"

"So about what you said last night-"

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing just forget" I said depressed,

"We should start getting ready"

"Yeah... so?"

"Oh! Right sorry!" he said leaving oh how could he not remember? And to think he actually liked me! Guess i was wrong *sigh* better start getting ready I have a long day ahead of me.

*Phineas's P.O.V*

I walk into the kitchen seeing Isabella already ready and eating breakfast. Wonder what she was talking about earlier? Oh well must not have been important I sit down at the table and start eating fruity rainbow flakes.

"Ok guys time to leave see you later! Have a great day!"

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Ms. Flynn!"

We both head out the door and to the bus stop. "Hey phineas, there's ferb"

"Hey ferb wait up!"

He stops and waits for us to catch up then we all walked down to the bus stop in silence. I start to think about Isabella Ugh! I have to stop that! Or do I? I don't even know anymore! I'm so confused! All I know is I have feelings for my best friend, feelings I shouldn't have but I realize I'm totally ok with that. I don't even have to worry if she loves me back i know she does- Oh! That's what she was talking about! Aw man I gotta fix this, I have to talk to her! We, after walking for what it seemed like a century maybe because I was nervous I had butterflies, my stomach was in knots, and my heart was beating faster than the speed of light I've never felt like this before was it nervousness or something else? anyways, finally arrived at the bus stop to see Buford and Baljeet already there, Baljeet looking reliefed we were there.

"Oh hello friends I'm so glad you're here!"

"Buford what did you do now?"

"I didn't do nothing dinnerbell!"

"You shoved me in the street!"

"'Cept that"

I was about to retaliate when the bus came rolling down the street when it finally stop we all climbed on and headed for our usual sits. As I sat down next to Izzy I said,

"We need to talk"

* * *

"What about?"

"This morning"

"What about it?"

"What were you talking? What did I say?"

"Um... Nothing! You didn't say anything!" She said quickly before turning away

"Izzy" I say grabbing her hand and turning her around she quickly put her head down, I put my thumb under her chin and lift it up. "Please talk to me"

*Sigh* "You said... That you loved me"

"Oh"

The bus stopped at school and Isabella went off in front of me,

"IZZY WAIT!"

"WE NEED TO FINISH THIS!"

I catch up with but she walks fast "wait" I say, grabbing her arm

"Can we finish this?"

"I gotta go to class, Phin" She says sadly

"Class can wait Izzy I finally realized I love you"

"You what?"

" I, love, you"

"Oh Phineas! You don't know how happy you made me!"

"I think I do, you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"YES! I mean whatever it's all bro"

I chuckle " Your so cute shall we go to class?" I ask holding out my arm

"We shall" She says lacing her arm with mine and we both walk to class with goofy grins on our faces. When we arrive everybody stops what they're doing and clap.

"It's about time"

"We thought you never notice"

"I give it a week" You'll never guess who said that one! Just kidding, it was buford such a suprise,not!, we arrive at our seats

"There's the happy couple"

"It still won't last" we all roll our eyes

Ferb gives us a thumbs up

"So when's the wedding?"

"I'm thinking Valentine's day" I say jokingly and we all laugh.

* * *

Awhe my second favorite part of the day, lunch I walk into the line since i forgot mine then pay for it and head for our table and sit next to Izzy and Ferb next to him was Buford then Baljeet

"Hey Phin, what took you so long?"

"I had to get lunch from the line cause i forgot mine this morning"

"Oh okay" She says kissing my cheek and i blush

"Are you doing anything friday?"

"No"

"Do you want to?"

"I would love to" The bells rings signaling the end of lunch

"See you guys later" And we each go our seprate ways

My favorite time of day comes along and I walk to the bus and get it then sit in my seat.

"Hey Phin whatcha doin'?"

"Sitting next to my awsome girlfriend" I say grabing her hand

"Oh you!" She says resting her head on my shoulder and we stay that way for the rest for the ride. The bus stopped at our stop and we all walk off Izzy and I still holding hands

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" I say to Buford and Baljeet

"Bye" Baljeet says and Izzy, Ferb and I start walking to my house and finally get there

"Phineas your home! How was your day?"

"Perfect" I say looking at Izzy

"Oh are you two dating? Phineas it's about time!"

"MOM!"

Izzy giggles "We're going up to my room coming Ferb?"

Ferb nods "Cool come on!"

I say dragging Izzy upstairs then the both of us flop down on the bed and talk until dinner is ready

"DINNER!"

We all run downstairs and into the kitchen then grab our plates and fill them with food. I walk to the table and pull Izzy's chair out for her

"Thank you" She says sitting down

"No problem" I say sitting next to her

"Are you two dating? It's about time!"

Izzy and I share a look then laugh it is the perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

Not much of Ferb in this chapter but don't worry he'll be in the next one. I just wanted to get them together you'll see why later;-) Review and I'll write my next chapter faster

GOODNIGHT!:-D


	3. Big Shockers

To everyone who reviewed saying Phinabella was moving too fast I agree but there is a purpose for that and how Ferb ties into the whole thing you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for all your reviews and keep it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb

It's still Phineas POV

* * *

I woke up with a start, looking at my alarm clock to see it was 3 in the morning and felt something next to me Isabella! Yesterday was just a dream, a very vivid dream I can't believe it, it felt so real how could it not be? But what did it mean? Do I like Isabella? That was a dumb question of course I do! I need some water I careful untangle my arms from Isabella and quietly open and close the door then tiptoe downstairs. I go to get a class of water,

"Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Candace I yeah*sigh*"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I had a weird dream like dating Isabella weird but that's the thing! It wouldn't be weird! I actually liked it and I even told her I love her! **(A/N: The end of chapter one was part of the dream so he didn't actually tell her, yet) **Candace what do I do?"

"Only you can decide that Phineas, but I would atleast tell her how you feel and see what happens from there it's your decision night"

"Night" She left me to think about it should i tell her? It's seems like I should I need to sleep on it I go upstairs and lay down next to Izzy and fall back into a dreamless sleep. The next day I wake up before the alarm clock ah, back to normal but wait today was a hoilday! We don't have school I groan and reach over Izzy to turn off the alarm clock before it can wake her up then attempt to go back to sleep. I give up after a few short seconds I have to much on my mind something jumps on the bed.

"Oh, There you are perry"

"Huh?"

"Did I wake you up? I'n so sorry!"

"Phineas it's fine what were you dreaming about? You keep tossing and turning."

Oh i was? Sorry nothing important" I say scratching behind my neck

"You're lying"

"No i'm not I'm getting ready" I saying going into the bathroom phew that was close to close I have to be more careful next time I finish getting ready and go into the kitchen where everyone was sitting and eating a home cooked meal from none other than my mom. I grab a plate and sit down between Izzy and Candace and start eating,

"Good morning Phineas how did you sleep?"

"Good"

"That's good so what do you kids have planned for today?"

"I'm going to the mall with Stacey"

"Sounds fun Phineas?"

"Huh? Probably hang out with the gang"

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and mom was driving Candace to the mall while Izzy and I watched TV. When suddenly inspiration struck

"Hey Izzy, I know what were gonna do today! I'll call the gang you rally the fireside girls!"

* * *

In no time at all everyone was in the backyard including Irving

"Friends, bullies, Irving I called you all here to help bulid the most amazing amusement park in the world! Or at least in Danville so what are we waiting for? Let's get started"

"Is this normal?" Ferb asks

"You get used to it"

The amusement park was bulit in no time and it had many and all rides we all walk in and start looking around.

*Isabella's P.O.V*

I feel something warm grab my hand and look to my right to see not phineas but ferb I quickly take my hand back and walk over to where Gretchen and Adyson are. Why did he grab my hand? Does he like me? Oh no he can't like me! He just can't! Maybe I'm overreacting it probably didn't mean anything it was probably a friendly gesture yeah that's it just a friendly gesture nothing to worry about! I look over my shoulder to see ferb looking at me when we met eyes he winked at me okay worry worry!

"Okay guys major problem!"

"What's up Izzy?" Adyson said

"I think that -don't call me that!- Ferb likes me!"

"No way Ferb doesn't like you" Gretchen exclaimed

"Then we did he grab my hand and wink at me! Huh? Explain that!"

"Yeah I got nothing"

"ADYSON! Guys what am I gonna do?"

"Tell him you don't feel the same way. Duh!"

"Huh haven't thought of that you're right Adyson"

"I always am."

"Wish me luck guys"

I walk over to Ferb come on Izzy! It's easy just tell him you don't feel the same way and that you're in love with Phineas here goes nothing.

"Hey Ferb, Can we talk?"

"Look I'm in love with Phine-"

I was cut off when he kissed me I quickly pulled away and slapped his face.

"What's your problem! I said I'm in love with Phineas!" I say storming away

* * *

*Phineas P.O.V*

I can't believe it Ferb just kissed Izzy! Oh man I have to go see if she's okay, she looked pretty mad. I shoot Ferb a dirty look and run out of the backyard and to her house. When I get there I knock on the door and her mom quickly lets me in and I race up the stairs to Izzy's room,

"Izzy it's me can I come in"

The door opens to revel a very mad Isabella and that's never good

"You okay?" I say hesitantly

"No how could he just kiss me like that!"

"I don't know but it's pretty hard not to have a crush on you your perfect"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Hey! There's Pinky" Phew! Saved by the dog I don't know what I would have said we both sit on her bed and just talk for the rest of the day. Unfortnely the end of the day came and I had to go home and I defintely didn't want to do that while buliding is fun hanging out with Isabella is more fun. While we were talking we both agreed not to be mad at ferb more her then me at after all you can't help but like her she's so perfect.

"Hey Phin" She said completely back to normal "Wanna spend the night"

"Yea sounds fun."

"Ok"

"So whatcha wanna do?"

"Whatever you wanna do" She blushes "Your cute when you blush" It deepends

She's so cute, everything about her is perfect I need to stop before something slips that'd be embrassing. As the day was ending i got sadder but tomorrow was thursday and the weekend was almost here. More time to spend with Izzy! Man I got it bad don't I? Oh well, Time to get ready for bed! I finally finish getting ready and lay down next to Izzy thinking about how crazy this day was but all that mattered was right here and right now with my bestfriend whom I was in love with.

* * *

That's it! Bet you weren't excepting that don't worry that's not the last you'll see of that dream. Can you believe Ferb? I can't and I wrote it!

Review! BYE!:-D


	4. authors note

Hey guys still in major writers block if you have any ideas let me know I'm open to any and all suggestions. I probably won't be updating for a couple of weeks so don't think I've abandoned the story because I haven't sorry :-( bye for now.


	5. Road Trip Suprises

Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long:( here's chapter 4! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb

Enjoy!

Still Phineas's POV

* * *

"Hey Ferb why'd you kiss Izzy?" I ask Ferb while we're walking to class

"Is it obvious?"

"No. Do you like her?"

"No but you do." He says walking to his seat I just stood there, confused. Of course I like Isabella! But why would that make him wanna kiss her? I realize I'm just standing there and quickly walk to my seat,

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Were you mad?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course I was mad"

"There's your answer"

"Ok I'm confused why did you kiss her?"

"I just told you"

"You did?"

"Yea Phineas the reason you got mad is because you like her" I motion for him to go on he sighs then says "By kissing her you realized your true feelings for her and she did to"

"I already knew I loved her"

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yea I did" The bell rings and we both walk out to our lockers where we see Isabella talking to Holly and Ginger while putting things away and getting stuff for our next class. I sneak behind her and grab her waist

"Hey Izzy"

"Oh god Phin don't do that"

I roll my eyes then open my locker and put my book away and grab another then close it

"See you guys later" Izzy calls to Holly and Ginger as we walk away, they both wave back then head off to class

* * *

_*Isabella's P.O.V*_

"Hey Phin?"

"Yea?"

"Did you ask Ferb?"

"Yea he said it was to get us to realize our feelings for eachother?"

"We don't have any feelings for eachother"

"That's what I said" He says his hand twitching by his side

"You okay?"

"Yea fine"

"Okay" The rest of the time we walk in a comfortable silence few that was close he almost found out but would it be that bad? What am I talking about?! Of course that would be bad! What if we got together then what? I've spent most of my life having a secret crush on him I don't know what would happen if we got together and what if we broke up! Could you imagine how awkward that would be? I'm overthinking this I do that alot don't I? Anyway, we aren't even together so why am I worrying? Beside we've been friends way too long for it to ever get awkward. But I still have to ask,

"Phin would things ever get awkward between us?"

"No why?"

"Just curious" He nods then we both walk into class

"You two are checking out have a nice weekend" We both look at eachother before running back to our lockers and grabbing our backpacks then walking to the office we both arrive too see Ms. Flynn and Candace sitting there.

"Finally" Candace says standing up

We all walk to the car and climb in with Candace sitting in the back with us "Mom why do I have to sit the back?"

We pull up to my house and my Mom walks out with our luggage, pinky and perry "Nevermind" Pinky and Perry hop in the back with us while Mom puts the luggage in the trunk. She opens the passenger door and sits down when I get a phone call from Buford? I look at Phineas questionly who shurgs and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Girlie where are you and Dinnerbell?"

"We got checked out early"

"Oh well bye"

"Bye?"

"What'd he want?"

"To know where we were"

"Oh"

I nod the start to pet Pinky who was laying in my lap, shaking

"Mom?" Phineas asks "Where are we going?"

"We're taking a vacation and before you ask we didn't leave yesterday because of traffic"

"Ok"

The rest of the ride was taken in slience except for Candace's phone going off we finally arrive at the hotel we all walk up to the front desk

"Welcome to the Imperial Palace how can I help you?"

"Reservation for Linda Flynn"

"Okay two rooms for two weeks correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok here are your keys fifth floor have a nice stay"

"Thank you"

"So how are we dividing the rooms?" Candace asks walking to the elevator

"Kids and pets in one room, adults in the other" We all walk on the elevator and press the button for our floor when we get there we all walk out and to our rooms

"Alright guys you can order room service tonight and we'll go out tomorrow" We all nod then walk into our room

Phineas and I start jumping on one of the beds

"K so I guess that beds yours? I'm going down to the pool you guys wanna come?"

We both look at eachother before nodding and going to change into our swiming suits I was wearning a simple pink one-piece with matching flip-flops, Candace was wearning a light pink one-piece with a flower on it and Phineas was wearning orange swimtrunks. We all walk out of the room and see something totally unexpected...

* * *

TO BE CONTITUTED DADADAAAAAAAA sorry its so short it will be longer next time I promise

Review what you think it is

BYE!:D


End file.
